


Beauty and the Chairman's Son (Beauty and the Beast Mystic Messenger AU)

by saltywhovian



Series: Once Upon A Time (Mystic Messenger Disney AU) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaston Being Gaston (Disney), Inspired by Disney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltywhovian/pseuds/saltywhovian
Summary: Y/N has been trapped her whole in a dull village in Korea. Being the only daughter of her eccentric inventor and the only reader in town, she feels out of place in her world. But her life suddenly changes when a mysterious man beckons her to come to a strange castle that contains dancing furniture, a curse, and a hideous beast who is not at all as he seems. As the clock ticks down on the beast's time left, will MC be able to break the ice surrounding the Beast's heart, or will the inhabitants of the castle forever remain cursed? After all, who could ever learn to love a beast~





	Beauty and the Chairman's Son (Beauty and the Beast Mystic Messenger AU)

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = your name  
> (S/C) = skin color  
> (H/C) = Hair color  
> (L/N) = last name  
> (F/C) = favorite color  
> (E/C) = eye color  
> Enjoy! <3
> 
> Also “Annyeonghaseyo!” (안녕하세요) is Korean for Hello/Bonjour~

A long, long time ago, in the depths of Korea, there lived a price in a shining castle. The prince had everything he could ever wish for, but he was cold and wicked of heart. One cruel winter’s night, a simple beggar woman came to his castle, asking for shelter from the raging storm. As payment, she offered him a single red rose. 

The prince, disgusted by her haggard appearance, mocked her and cast her away. The woman advised him to not be misled by appearances, and gave him a second chance. When he rejected her yet again, the crone shed her twisted appearance to become a beautiful sorceress. The prince pleaded for her forgiveness, but the sorceress had already seen that his heart contained no love, and placed her punishment upon him. She twisted his body into an unrecognizable form, and placed a curse upon the inhabitants of the castle. 

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an  
enchanted rose, which would bloom for years to come. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

{Your POV}

Sun streams through a small window, and into your face. You grumble a bit, but eventually pull yourself out of bed. Quickly dressing yourself into a simple blue and white cloth dress, you grab a basket with some coins, your latest book and rush out the door. 

You stand in front of the grand village clock, waiting for the clock strike 8, enjoying the peace and quiet before..  
“Annyeonghaseyo!”

“Annyeonghaseyo!”

“Annyeonghaseyo!”

“Annyeonghaseyo!”

The town erupts into movement, everyone is moving, talking, arguing, and laughing. You slide throughout the crowds, your book clutched close to your chest. The village baker, famous for his bread shaped like fish, carries a tray of the same bread he always has. You approach him, a coin in hand. 

The man smiles, his teeth unearthing from his bushy beard. “Good morning, (Y/N)! And where might you be going to this morning?”

You smile dreamily as you pay for the bread. “The library! Oh, I just finished the most thrilling novel about two tragic lovers in Verona.”

The baker shakes his head. “Lovely.” He turns away to yell, “Minji, the soboro-ppang! Hurry up!” 

You finish your bread as you arrive at the small library, and rush in. The librarian, a hunched old man, chuckles as soon as he sees you. “Ah, (Y/N) a pleasure as always to see you.”

“I’ve come to return the book I borrowed.” you quip as you tenderly place the book back in its place. 

“Already? But you just got it yesterday!”

“I know, but I couldn’t put it down! Do you have anything new?”

“Not since yesterday, (Y/N).”

You run your fingers along the spines of the books, landing on a familiar book.  
“That’s fine, I’ll just do this one!” 

“Oh, but you’ve read it so many times!”

“But it’s my favorite,” you exclaim, dancing around the room. “Far off places, thrilling sword fights, a lover in disguise!” 

The librarian chuckles, and waves goodbye as you leave. 

As you briskly walk to the town square fountain to read, you hear the gossiping of people around you.

“There goes (Y/N), a book in hand as usual.” 

“She’s absolutely stunning~”

“True, but behind that fair facade, she’s rather peculiar.”

“You’re right, she’s different from the rest of us..”

You ignore their words and settle down on the fountain to devour the book. 

Meanwhile, across the square, a large, beefy man shoots a large goose out of the sky, and his assistant, a brunette woman unfortunately clad in a short pencil skirt and large high heels chases after the goose, having it fall on her face and knock her onto ground. The man, dressed in a red and yellow suit, scoffs at the woman. 

“Glam get up, we don’t have all day. You’re so embarrassing sometimes.” He then turns to to admire himself in a mirror placed nearby.

“I’m so sorry, Chairman Han, it won’t happen again. You’re the greatest hunter in the world!” Glam cheers, getting up without help from the vain man. “No beast stands a chance against, and no girl either!”

“That’s right, and that’s why I have my sights set on that one!” he exclaims, extending a finger to point at you enjoying your book. “The lucky girl I am going to marry!”

“The wacky inventor’s daughter? Couldn’t you pick someone more…refined?” Glam asks as she leans close to Chairman Han, fluttering her eyelashes. 

Chairman Han merely scoffs, and pushes her away. “She’s the most beautiful woman in town, which makes her the best.” He then towers above Glam, making her curl into herself. “And don’t I deserve the best?”

 

“Of course!” Glam squeaks, getting thrown to the side, by Chairman Han sweeping forward to chase after you, knocking people out of the way in a futile attempt to catch up.

You pay no attention to the man’s shouts of “Make way!” “Please let me through!” underneath all of the hustle and bustle of the town around you. Finally he catches up to you, and grabs your book out of your hand. You sigh, and bend to pick it up, but Chairman Han beats you to it, holding your beloved novel at a distance, disgusted. 

“Why hello, (Y/N)~” Chairman Han purrs.

You try to inch away from him, but still try to grab your book back. “Annyeonghaseyo, Chairman Han. May I please have my book back?”

Chairman Han rolls his eyes and peers at the book. “(Y/N), how do you read this? There are no pictures!”

“Well, some people can actually use their imagination.” 

“(Y/N), it is time for you to get your cute little nose out of those books,” he exclaims as he proceeds to throw the book in the mud, “And pay attention to far more important things.. Like me!”  
You immediately snatch your book and begin to clean it, while half-heartedly listening to Chairman Han’s speech. “All the town's talking about it! It’s not right for a woman to read, and soon she’ll be getting ideas!”

“Chairman Han, you are absolutely primitive!” 

“Thank you!” he exclaims, swinging an arm around you, completely oblivious to how uncomfortable you are. “(Y/N), what do you say we walk on over to the tavern, and look at some of my hunting trophies, eh?”

“Maybe some other time,” you mutter, as you wiggle out of his grasp, and quickly run away to your house, leaving a fuming Chairman Han behind.

You rush into your home, and slam and lock the heavy wood door. You breathe a sigh of relief, and quietly walk over to your father’s room. He quietly works on a clockwork machine, one of his specialties, and hums a tune. You smile, and sneak over. “Papa!” You say in a sing song voice, leaning over to hand him a gear. “How’s the project going?”

He smiles softly, and places the gear in its place. “It’s going slow, but at least it’s almost done. (Y/N), could you hand me..” He trails off as you hand him the piece. “And the… No I don’t need that… Actually..” He makes the final touches, and leans back to admire his piece. A clockwork house featuring a spinning woman holding a child, a painter with a moving arm, and moving plants, set to the tune of a old folk song. 

You beam, and hug your father tight. “It’s amazing, Papa!I knew you could do it!”

 

He returns the hug, squeezing you tight. “Thank you my dear.” He immediately begins to pack for the journey ahead, wrapping his creation in a soft blanket. You help by packing a basket full of food, and carrying it out to the wagon. Your father sets up, ready to go, and then looks down at you. “What may I bring you from the market?” 

You let a small smile spread across your face. “Please bring me a rose.”

“Oh, (Y/N), you ask for that every year.”

“I know.”

He shakes his head, kisses the top of your head, and rides off.

{Unknown POV}

I stand alone, draped in darkness. A crack of thunder, then lighting, sending a flash of light across my grinning face. I can sense the approaching man, desperate to escape the roaring storm. He will not know where to go, the road to the market is so, so long. 

He will not survive. However, another road, a hidden road, will lead him quickly to shelter. But who will show him the way? 

It will be I, I shall give him what he needs and I will get what I deserve, and if all goes well? 

The beast, in his lonely prison will receive what he desires. 

The man appears, soaked from the pouring rain. I quickly throw on a face, a face of a weary traveller. “You won’t make it that way,” I roar over the rain. “Take the road to the left! There’s shelter after a short walk!” He hesitates, so I take the lead, throw an arm up, and yell, “Follow me!”

As he follows, desperate to escape, I attempt to mask the smile spreading across my face. We reach the castle, and I gesture to a stable for his horse, and the grand doors, looming ahead. He rushes in, and I make quick work of unhooking his horse from the wagon. 

I stare at him, waiting for him to close the doors, and allow the smile to spread across my face.

“Th  
A  
Nk  
you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for showing interest in this fanfiction! Updates may be a little slow, but I can promise you one a month! Yes, there will be other fics with the RFA members, so keep an eye peeled! Next chapter, we will meet the mysterious inhabitants of the castle~


End file.
